


Poem - Evening Whispers

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom
Summary: Erotic poetry inspired by Marvel's Loki Laufeyson, as well as the idea of forbidden love / a secret lover.





	Poem - Evening Whispers

My sweet,  
Have you any idea  
Just how much you tempt me?  
My lover,  
My nightly phantom,  
Warm words grazing  
Across my flesh.  
How I've longed for your touch,  
Lingering in the darkest places,  
You corrupt me  
Corrode me  
Contort me,  
To feel your sword finding  
The weak link in my armor,  
You bring me a taste of death  
A release no mortal could give me.  
Your mouth is divine  
So enlighten me,  
Over and over again.


End file.
